What is Love Like?
by x-River-x
Summary: At first, their friendship wasn't completely genuine. But, before they knew it, Fluttershy and Discord had a connection that surpassed friendship. Not that they realized it. - Fluttershy x Discord - Takes place primarily after the events of Twilight's Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This isn't my first story, but it's my first in a long while, so I hope everyone likes it!**

**Note: This story relates to, but doesn't explain, what happens in Twilight's Kingdom. Be sure you have watched the episode, and other Discord episodes, before reading, in order to fully appreciate the story! Thanks! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

Discord knew that Fluttershy had forgiven him. But, even when she smiled, he could see the pain in her eyes. He had broken her heart.

* * *

Fluttershy had always loved Discord, in one way or another. At first she befriended him out of necessity; Princess Celestia needed his abilities and he needed to be reformed. Fluttershy had always had a knack for acting kind and, most of the time; she could convince herself that she felt kind as well. It wasn't that way with Discord. He was infuriating; he took advantage of her hospitality and treated her friends horribly when Fluttershy was trying to reform him. As much as she truly meant to be Discord's loyal friend, she was glad when he left with Celestia.

* * *

Having a friend was weird. You couldn't do whatever you wanted because you had to think about how your friend felt. Discord had learned that from Fluttershy when, on the frozen river, she had proved to him that she was truly his friend. It felt wrong for Discord to give up his nature for someone else, let alone a pony. But it made her happy and Discord knew then that it made him happy too.

* * *

Having Discord back in her life wasn't the best, but they were friends, so what could she do? When Fluttershy first saw Discord, after his reformation, he didn't act the most pleasant. But there was something new. Fluttershy knew that she had taught Discord everything he knew about friendship, but she hadn't realized the true affect of her actions. Despite his difficult demeanor, Fluttershy knew Discord truly considered her a friend. And then she knew she couldn't possibly dislike him.

* * *

Love isn't very clear-cut. Love can mean friends, family, romance, or anything in between. Not that Discord knew that. Even though he had joked about them to Twilight Sparkle, he had come to treasure the letters he received from Fluttershy. Discord had no idea that he felt love for Fluttershy. But she was the only thing other than mischief that had ever made him smile.

* * *

Discord still annoyed Fluttershy at times, but she found it to be growing less and less. She had learned overtime that Discord wasn't very good at expressing his feelings; they all seemed to come out through teasing and jokes. But when he leaned in and asked her if he would see her for tea later, her heart fluttered with delight. She didn't stop and think about why.

* * *

Tirek had many good points. As much as Discord enjoyed friendship, he was built for destruction. Discord felt a tug on his heart as he considered his options. Fluttershy was the only thing keeping him reformed.

* * *

Fluttershy had so much to worry about. Twilight and Discord. Tirek. How would they beat him? Was Twilight okay? Suddenly Discord was there. Fluttershy dove at him with a hug; she looked up at his smiling face. And then everything shattered.

In the end, only one thing stood out. She heard herself saying, "We're not worth it." Then she heard words that pierced her heart. "But you are, Fluttershy."

* * *

Discord fell to the ground. Twilight had finally acknowledged him as a friend, but all he could think of was Fluttershy. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her. "I know," she said. But there were tears in her eyes and Discord knew that, even if she said she forgave him, he would never forgive himself.

* * *

Fluttershy awoke to her own sobbing, tears streaming down her face. Ever since she and her friends had defeated Tirek, Equestria had been peaceful, and everyone in Ponyville seemed to be living in harmony.

"Then why am I so sad?" Fluttershy cried out before burying her face in her pillow, where she continued to sob.

Fluttershy didn't register it at first, but she heard soft hoofbeats approaching and she felt someone place a gentle hoof on her shoulder.

"A broken heart is not easily healed." Princess Luna's gentle voice floated with the night breeze.

Fluttershy peaked out from her pillow. "How is my heart broken?" she stammered, her voice barely audible. "I've never even been in love."

"Is that so?" Luna's horn glowed light blue with her recently restored alicorn magic. Fluttershy slipped into a deep sleep, for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Pain defined Discord. When Fluttershy had looked at him with those tear filled eyes, she ripped out his heart, but only because he had ripped hers out first. When he slept, her sobs filled his ears. When he was awake, all he saw was the destroyed look on her beautiful face. Wait, beautiful? Is this what love is like?

* * *

When Fluttershy opened her eyes, her bedroom was filled with flowers. Then she saw him. Discord was curled up on the chair across from her bed. When she shifted, his head shot up.

"Fluttershy?" he whispered. A hurt look appeared on her face and he flinched.

Discord stood and moved so he sat beside her bed, his face level with hers.

"Dear Fluttershy, please listen to me." His words were deliberate and gentle. Fluttershy had never heard him use such a voice before. "I know I betrayed you and I know you said you forgave me. But I can never forgive myself while you're so sad. You gave me friendship, dear Fluttershy. You gave me hope. With out you…" Discord faltered. "I would be nothing but a lifeless statue with a heart of stone. Literally." The corners of her mouth twitched up at his joke.

Fluttershy stared at him. Then she fell into him.

Discord curled his body around her and let her cry into him. Her eyes were still watery, but, when she looked up, she smiled.

He knew he would never leave her again.

She knew she didn't want to be with anyone else.

Now both Fluttershy and Discord knew what love was. And they both knew that they were in it.


	2. Epilogue

Fluttershy sat on the front step of the cottage, gazing out at the lush garden, where her precious animals played. When Fluttershy had received her cutie mark, countless moons ago, she thought that nothing could be more important to her than animals, except perhaps her best friends. She was wrong.

"Mom, watch this!" A young unicorn filly galloped up to Fluttershy. Her blue body was shaking excitedly, her blonde mane in its usual tangled state. She squinted her dark pink eyes and a magic aura of the same color appeared around her horn. The aura began to expand, but, at the last second, the magic exploded, throwing the filly backwards. "I guess I need to practice more," she huffed, before running off again.

Fluttershy giggled slightly, but didn't move from her position. Even though they weren't related by blood, her daughter had incredible magical talent that would one day rival her father's.

The yellow pegasus was so lost in thought that she almost missed seeing the teenage stallion sneaking past her. He had almost made it to the door of the cottage, when Fluttershy landed in front of him. "And where do you think you're going?" she questioned softly, but sternly.

The stallion lowered his gray head, his green mane flopping over his ears. "Sorry, Mom, I just don't want to talk right now."

Fluttershy cocked her head questioningly.

"I just mess everything up!" her son burst out. "Every time I think I have a chance to ask her out, I screw up and something goes wrong! Sometimes I feel like all I do is cause… chaos."

"Everyone has some chaos in them, my son." The stallion gave a small jump of surprise at the sound of the unexpected voice. He turned to see a multicolored draconequus had appeared behind him. "But when you find the right mare, it won't matter because she'll love you anyway." Discord flashed a wink at Fluttershy, who still stood in the doorway.

"Uh, thanks, Dad," the stallion stuttered, half embarrassed and half relieved. With that, he darted past Fluttershy and trotted up to his room.

When their son had gone, Fluttershy and Discord embraced. "I'm so glad you're home," she said. "How did that mission with Twilight go?"

Discord curled himself around his wife and they sat together, still on the cottage step. "It went excellently, but I'm ever so glad to be home, my dear."

Countless moons ago, Discord hardly knew what love was, let alone expected to ever feel it for anyone. But now, even though chaos still burned within him, it didn't matter. He had not one, but three ponies whom he loved more than he had ever thought possible.

* * *

**Well, that's all, folks! In case some things weren't clear: Fluttershy and Discord adopted children, who I did not name. Their daughter is a unicorn and their son is an Earth pony.**


End file.
